


Love to Love You Baby

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Donna Summer, F/M, Fantasy, Love to Love You, Masturbation, Rebecca Hiddleston - Freeform, Sex, Sex In The Kitchen, Slave To Love, Smut, The Night Manager - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, husband and wife, married, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom accidentally walks in on his wife "relieving herself." Continuation of Slave to Love.





	1. Relieving Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this after listening to Donna Summer's Love to Love You Baby. Amazing song! 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! Enjoy!

I am so excited! Tom and I are leaving tomorrow for Spain where he will continue to film his new miniseries that he has worked so hard for. I am so proud of that man and everything he has accomplished so far in his career. The best part about this role is that I get to go with him, something that rarely happens but because it is a miniseries it will take longer than normal so they have allowed me to tag along! 

Usually I can handle him leaving because I am used to it, but ever since I suffered from the miscarriage a couple of months ago I’ve been having a harder time letting him go. The worst part is when he is gone I can’t stop thinking about him and on some rare occasions I have had to relive myself. The things that man does to me is ungodly! 

Tom has already begun filming and is on his way home from Devon I have spent most of the day cleaning and pack our bags and decide to hop in the shower and get ready because Tom and I are going out for dinner when he returns. 

After a nice warm shower I put my robe on and head downstairs for a quick snack before I head into the kitchen I check my phone for any messages and turn on some music, the sounds of era of disco start filling the house, I drop my phone by the speakers and head into the kitchen smiling to myself about all the times Tom has made a joke about the music I listen too. I decide on a bowl of ice cream and instead of eating it at the table I lean against the counter, my mind starts drifting off to Tom and praying for him to return home so he can make love… no… so he can fuck me. 

I set aside my empty bowl and slip my hand under my robe. I let my hand make its way down to my aching core. Once I hit my destination I let my fingers wander between my folds wishing that it was the hand of my husbands… my legs start shaking so I sink down to the kitchen floor and letting my shaky legs spread wide and my head fall back to the floor letting my fingers work their magic. 

I screw my eyes shut and start moaning Tom’s name as imagine him and his long fingers moving in and out of me, and feeling his tongue and lips all over my body… 

 

TOM’S POV: 

“Finally” I thought to myself as I unlock the front door to our home. As excited as I am about this new role and miniseries I can’t wait to get home at the end of the day. I open the door and smile as I hear Donna Summer’s “ Love to Love You,” filling the entire home. I shake my head and laugh knowing that Becky is probably somewhere dancing her ass off.. God I love her. 

I shut the door and take my shoes off and make my way towards the kitchen to see if she is in there. As I get closer to the kitchen I hear moaning, I turn the corner where I stop dead in my tracks and my breath catching in my throat as I see my wife laying spread eagle fucking herself right in the middle of our kitchen my pants becoming extremely tight. 

I don’t want to disturb her, so I lean against the door frame and watch her. Her soaked fingers move in and out of her core and she is moaning my name… Fuck, I know she is close…


	2. Best Show in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Tom walking in on his wife.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this after listening to the song "Love To Love You Baby" - Donna Summer

REBECCA'S POV:

"Tom... Tom... Fuck..." I start rubbing and fucking myself harder and within a couple of seconds, that warm and tingly feeling start forming in my lower belly and overwhelms me and I come. My whole body shaking as the orgasm takes over and my fingers come to a halt as my orgasm finishes I am completely exhausted my eyes to heavy to open.

All of a sudden I hear clapping and my eyes shoot open and I sit straight up...

"Tom!" I say embarrassed my body turning a dark shade of red as I stare in the eyes of my husband. I sit there completely embarrassed knowing that he just seen me masturbate... in our kitchen...

"Darling... that was magnificent. Is this what you do when I am not home?" He says as he step towards me.

"I.. I don't know what came over me. I missed you I guess." I say staring directly up at him catching a nice glimpse of his rather large bulge in his pants

"Sweetheart, I've missed you too.." He says licking his lips and kneels down on the floor next to my naked body.

"Not as much as I have." I chuckle

"Clearly..." he smiles and winks taking my head into his hands and kisses me, his tongue invading my mouth. We both moan as we deepen the kiss.

He let go of my head and without breaking the kiss pushed me back down on the floor. My hands find his hem of his shirt and pull over his head breaking the kiss for a quick second. His left hand slips down to my breast and starts squeezing it roughly.

"Ahh. Fuck.." I moan loudly.

"Do you like when I play with your bountiful tits baby?" Tom said as he squeezed and flicked my nipple.

All I could do was moan. The feeling of him squeezing and flicking my breasts was overwhelming.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughs as he continues playing with my breasts.

"Tom" I manage to get out.

"Yes, darling?" He says as he kisses me

"Please fuck me! I need you inside me..."

"Well since you said please." He says letting go of me and sitting up on his knees and undoes his pants letting them fall down his thighs.

He climbs between my legs, grabbing them and putting them over his shoulder pulling my hips on top of his thighs. He grabs his erect penis and lines it up to my center poking it a few times just to mess with me. We both giggle as he slowly enters me and our giggles turn into moans.

He spreads his thighs a little bit to give himself more traction and grabs my both sides of my hips and starts pounding into me, his member hitting the that sweet spot with every deep thrust.

"Oh.. darling you feel so good. So tight." Tom says breathlessly as he thrusts harder and harder moving his hand to circle my clit sending my right to the edge.

"I am so close. Baby come with me." I tell him.

"I'm close too." His thrust becoming erratic.

He thrusts into me a few more times when I hear him say through clenched teeth

"I'm coming." And I feel his cock pulsate inside me sending me over the edge. Both of us moaning and shaking together as our orgasms shoot through us.

He pushes into me a few more times finishing his orgasms and then collapses on top of me. My right hand runs through his hair, while my left hand lays on his lower back. Our moist body's stuck together in a deep embrace right there in the kitchen.

Tom moves his head to look at me.

"I have to be honest, that was quite a show you put on!" He leans down to kiss my lips

"The best show in town?" I ask jokingly

"Oscar worthy performance. Now, lets go get cleaned up so I can take you to dinner." 

"Actually do we have to go out? Lets just stay home and stay naked!" I smile

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Uh... you.. just now. Get it?" I asked

"Jesus. I got it and I want to forget it. Come on lets go!" He laughs has he yanks me up to my feet.

"Well, I thought it was funny." I say as I give him a quick peck on his lips and a smack on his right buttocks cheek. I quickly run out of the kitchen and up the stairs as Tom follows close behind.


End file.
